Proper maintenance of a vehicle's engine is an important priority in the daily operation of a vehicle. Without proper maintenance minor problems can escalate into major mechanical failures, resulting in costly downtime and expensive repairs. Thus, it is important to be able to detect indications of any problems so that the problems may be corrected early before failure.
The subject invention is directed at overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.